


Rebuilding Hyrule

by untoldstory21



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Zelda takes responsibility of the kingdom guided by her trusted champion/knight and Impa to rebuild Hyrule, as well as understand the secrets that it holds.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the sequel and after the original game. Hints of the sequel are there just not large because of the characters knowledge.  
> Also thought I may have a few works on this site I am, a new writer. My grammar and spelling have never been the best. I try my best to watch it but there are somethings that slip by me. I hope you enjoy these stories none the less, sorry for any inconveniences.

     The rain came down as Link entered Hateno village, he led Epona who carried Zelda. It was over, after a hundred years and several months it was over, Ganon was gone. Link hurried to get the princess inside his house. They got under the cover of his entrance, the knight extended his hand to the princess as she got off the horse. 

     Once she was out of the rain, Link tied Epona to the post next to the master cycle. Then headed inside to aid the princess. He removed his hood when he walked in. He noticed that she just stood there, he knew what she was looking at. Zelda heard the door shut, “that’s their weapons is it not? you saw them more than I did” she didn’t take her eyes off the items of her lost friends.

      Link walked beside her and nodded. Over his journey to save her, carried part of deceased friends with him. Their death still weighing on him, but he felt them with him after they bestowed their blessings. 

     The knight turned to the princess and saw that she was crying. She, after all this time, could mourn. She no longer had anything stopping her. The knight embraced her, Zelda was at first shocked he never did that in the past. But pushed it aside as she let her emotions go. Slowly she calmed down. However, the hug didn’t feel new it felt familiar. The embrace reminded her of the way Urbosa would comfort her. 

     The knight looked down and noticed she had begun to calm down. “Princess, I think you must get some rest. You must be tired” and let go of her. Zelda had heard his voice before but still, he rarely addressed her. 

“Yes, I think it would be the best.” 

        Link showed her to the bed, so she could get out of the dirty clothes and sleep. After she was asleep he kept guard downstairs, as he waited he looked at the pictures of the two of them with the champions when he first became a Knight. So much time had passed but finally, the evil was gone for now. Eventually, Link got some rest. 

    A few days went by as Zelda regained her strength. Link did anything the princess said, as well as cooked for her. Thankfully Impa had sent some of Zelda’s clothes which she had storied over the years, so there were clean clothes for her. Zelda would spend her days in bed and would examine the sheikah slate which Link had returned to her. She was fascinated by the information Link had gathered. 

     Finally, the day came, when Zelda was fully recovered and need to meet with Impa. Zelda wore her normal princess garb, while Link wore his royal knight uniform as he was now doing Knightly duties.  Link helped Zelda on top of a white horse which he had stored at the nearby stable. Then he got onto Epona, knowing that the cycle would be too fast. They rode for a few hours to Kakariko. 

     The town was shocked to see the Princess again most of the people weren’t sure if that was the princess or not. But they knew it must be her if Link was wearing the uniform of the royal knight. The master sword still on his back just In case any troubles or monsters attacked the road. Even though the darkness was gone, there were still some bokoblins and moblins around. 

    The two stopped in front of the Impa’s house. Link dismounted first, then helped down Zelda. “You know I don’t need any help, I have ridden horses since I was a child” she smiled at the gesture though.

     Link had been more adventurous from what she saw as she watch over him when he was dealing with Ganon. Soon he was the same knight around her. Zelda was then met by a girl who looked like a young Impa. The girl kneeled in front of her “P..P...Princess Zelda, my name is Paya. M...May I escort your and master Link to grandmother.”

“Certainly Paya, thank you so much”

     Paya’s face blushed she turned to Link making sure it was okay. He nodded with a smile. Paya then led the two Into the main room. Where they were greeted by the old woman. Paya went to her grandmother's side. “Zelda, how you haven’t changed a day, sadly I can’t say the same for myself heheh” The old friend laughed. “Now do you know why I called you here?”

“Lady Impa, it’s good to see you again, I’m glad you made it this long. But no I do not, Link has not informed me of any information. I assumed it was just a reunion”

     Link kneeled before the princess, stoic as ever. “I’m sorry” he let out. Impa laughed at the knight's actions. 

“There is no reason to be, I did not even tell you. But I think you know what the reason is.” 

       Link nodded, staying kneeled. Only until Impa stuck out her hand. At that moment, the knight moved in great control, he stood, unsheathed the sacred blade and handed it to the old sheikah. “Princess, your Father passed during the rise of Ganon. As the leader of the sheikah sworn to protect the royal family. It is my job, to crown our new leader with his absence. Hyrule needs a Queen, will you accept this task?” 

    Zelda was stunned, she never knew the day of crowning would come so early. Doubt clouded her mind, she barely was able to obtain the sealing power now she was asked to lead. At this moment she turned to her dear knight. Who had knelt once again. But this time not as he normally would around her but the same that all knights did around her father when he was present. 

        Link looked up at the princess, and said: “we know you can!”. The four words struck the princess in a powerful way. Just for a brief second, it was if the spirits of the champions, her friends, nodded in approval. The doubt cleared her mind. She turned to Impa. “Yes, I will take on the task.”

     The old woman raised the sword and placed it on her left shoulder and moved it to the right, finally handing her the blade. “Then by the sword of evils bane, I crown the Queen Zelda of Hyrule. May you reign be enteral” Zelda held the sword firm, it gave a slight glow, almost in approval. Both Paya and Link bowed to the new ruler. 

“What are your first acts, my Queen?”

      Zelda though for amount, then she turned. She stood in front of Link. “Hyrule’s champion for your deeds to this crown and our lands. I grant you another title. That of Noble, you and your family to come are blessed under the royal family.” She placed the sword on either side of him.  Zelda then turned to face all three other people. “My next act is to focus on the mysteries of Hyrule and make sure another evil such as Ganon does not return. For this I will reform champions from the neighboring kingdoms, so we may be aid by the divine beasts. I for this will be traveling a great deal, so I will in coming time make a council of the different town leaders to help reform Hyrule.” 

      Impa nodded in agreement, she knew the new Queen did not want to give up her research and be bounded by a throne. “My final request is that I Pr...Queen Zelda be taught in the ways of the sheikah so that I may fight if in danger” Impa was shocked for a second. The princess was never one for combat. But it seems that her knowing things may help in a bind.

    The old matriarch answered “As the leader of The sheikah clan, I accept your request. You shall be trained in the ways of the Clan and treated as a member, my Queen”. Zelda smiled this would allow her to not rely on Link as much although she knew he would still guard her. 

    Zelda informed the two still kneeling they could rise. She handed the sword back to Link who sheathed it.  “Thank you, everyone, for listening.”

The formality had gone away and Zelda seemed more natural. “By the way queen, if you are going to train in the was of stealth. You may consider cutting your hair” the old woman laughed. 

“I will do whatever it takes to bring Hyrule to its glory.”

   Impa understanding that this was not just about hair carefully stood up. With the help of Paya, she walked out the large doors followed the new noble and new Queen. Impa stood at the front of the grand house. Quite a few townspeople had gathered to figure out the reasoning for the pure white horse that had the markings of the royal family on the saddle. The town leader spoke as loud as she could. “Dear people of Kakariko Village, this kingdom has been through agony over the past hundred years. But I am proud to announce that, that time is over. I present to you the Queen of Hyrule Zelda!”. Immediately the townspeople kneel. They may have not known a leader of this in their lives but they knew Impa did and if this new Queen had her approval then this indeed was the Princess of long ago. 

     A celebration broke out in the town with a large feast. As preparations were underway, Link used the sheikah slate to visit each of the surrounding tribes such as Rito, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo. He figured out how to transport more than one person to with then slate and brought his new friends to meet the new Queen. 

    The afternoon became night, and Zelda and Link returned to the current castle of the Queen. This was also known as Links house, Zelda was fine with the humbleness. While they were away Bolson made a second bed in the house. Zelda got ready for bed, “Link there is a lot to be done, to restore Hyrule, I hope you will aid me in this” 

   The champion nodded and said three words “yes my Queen”. The words once again hung to Zelda. They sounded in her ears unlike a knight to a Queen, but something closer more intimate. Zelda eventually got in bed. Link followed in suite knowing he would need his strength for the journey ahead.


	2. More than a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda rushes to Link's aid who is haunted by the past.

It was dark, Link looked around all he could see was black void. He searched around, soon the crimson glow of the malice swarmed him. He tried to reach for a weapon but there was nothing. He tried to retreat but the red evil followed him. 

     The fog began to wrap around him consuming his body. Pain filled his mind, soon was faced with the face of a demon. Calamity Ganon let out a screech, deifying as the pain resonated in Link’s burning body. He could feel the end was near yet he still struggled. 

      He could make out a slight voice, that had become familiar to him. “Link”, all he heard was it got louder and louder. Finally, the darkness was broken as Zelda stood in front of him, he reached out to the princess with all of his will power. As the malice had covered most of his body. 

     But then in a blink of the eye, the head of the evil being, the demonic wrath, came down and ate Zelda whole. Link let out a violent scream “NOOOO”

     Link shot up from the mate he was sleeping on. His breath was heavy, he was covered in sweat. He turned and saw Zelda next to him, “Link, are you okay?” He took a second then nodded. “You were breathing heavy and sounded like you were in pain”. The concerned Queen, dressed in sleeping garments from Impa had rushed from upstairs when she heard the noise.

     The two looked at each other for a short second. “It’s nothing, my Queen.” Zelda wasn’t going to let this go, in the past Link, pushed aside his emotions for her care, but since his memories had been lost he was more expressive or so Zelda had heard he did speak more. 

   Once they had been reunited Link seemed to go back to his old ways. Taking his duty seriously, Zelda finally feed up with this whole act “I order you as Queen of Hyrule, tell me!” Link was shocked at first. She had never been assertive at his speech patterns when they first met she had pushed him away not wanting his protection. But Link could tell there was a difference her assertiveness was not for her it was for him. 

     Link looked at the blonde young, then back at his hands. Episode flashed before his eyes briefly. He clutched his fists, “It was only a nightmare my Queen” he tried to leave it at that giving her what he felt was necessary. 

     Zelda, now sitting on the ground, put her hand on his fist. “Link, please tell me what it was about. All this time you’ve listened to me. I want to listen to you”

“Pri...Queen, I’m just a knight we live, we die, we protect the crown. That is my job” trying to drop the conversation.

    The royal girl, seemed sad she looked down at this tight fists. “Now, this is what it must be like when I pushed you away, but like you, I’m going to do what I said I was” she took a breath. “Please tell me!”

    Link knowing he wouldn’t win this fight and knew as a knight he should not argue with the leader no matter the circumstances. “I saw swallowed by the malice, I..I couldn’t save you, I failed the kingdom. But more importantly, I lost you.” Link finally giving in had light tears fell from his eyes. 

     Zelda’s body moved before she could think, and embraced this knight. “It’s gone now, I miss the others too, but we have each other. Link was too worried to say this before the fall. I was to wrapped up in my own selfishness, but I care about you deeply. I care probably more than a princess or queen should care for her knight, or noble. I won’t live you again, please do leave me”.

    Tears started to fall from her eyes. “I remembered when I thought you died, my soul felt crushed. I..” she was interrupted has the champion embraced her, holding her close. The knight knew her feelings to be true, from Kass’s teacher's song to the time he secretly read her diary. He learned of these feelings. Feelings that as he regained his memories and journeyed he felt as well. 

    He tried to push them knowing it was not his place, his sense of duty pushing that way. But here in this moment it nothing. “My Queen, to be honest, I feel the same. Though I know that is out of line, and against my role”

“Forget your role, the Hyrule we knew is gone! Take those notions with it, Link you have served valiantly but have you lived. Both of us cast in roles we accepted by force, but for now, they are done. We have the chance to chose our roles” holding him tighter. 

      Link put his hand on the back of her head. He then whispered, “I..Love...you”. Her face turned bright red, she could not believe what she heard. The ever stoic silent knight she was used to was gone with the old Hyrule as well. He was still a stoic champion, but he finally opened to her besides just a mutual understanding. “L..Link, I love you too” her soft voices carried. The two felt the weight of their words in a sense of relief. 

       The two finally let go of each other, they felt the crisp air come in from outside. “Link..um, it seems cold out, I’m not sure the bed has enough blankets, and We can not risk either of us getting sick from the weather. So should we use body warmth?” Zelda said with a blush.

“I live to serve my queen”

“Please, stop calling me titles, use my name.”

“Okay, Zelda” the name was clear and crisp and for the first time, the blonde ruler felt her name was filled with joy. 

   Link got up and went upstairs with her to the bed, she got in first. He waited for a second and she nodded signaling him to follow almost like a dog. He then got in, soon her hands embraced him, he could feel her long blonde hair on his hands as he held her. “Maybe now you won’t have nightmares, because I’m next to you”

    Link kissed the top of her forehead, sending Zelda into an embarrassed blush. But soon relaxed the two had been honest with themselves for the first time in over a hundred years. After the defeat of calamity Ganon the two finally felt reconnected, this was a new beginning.


	3. The New Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link start reconnecting Hyrule's people but take time for themselves and enjoy being together.

The sun rose in Hateno Village the light filled the wooden house, this stirred awake Link, carefully removed Zelda’s arms from him so she would not wake. They had a long journey ahead, they were headed to Tarrey Town to met with Hudson about the town’s expansion. 

     Link began to fix breakfast for him and Zelda, he did this most mornings. The Queen still didn’t really understand the basics of cooking, but it was fine Link enjoyed it. As he cooked he chuckled to himself, he never thought he would be with a queen. There was Mipha but she was gone now, and he knew he needed to move on from all of there deaths. However, he still felt their blessings in him. 

      Right as Link finished a cold pair hands touched his bare scare covered chest. “Good morning my dear knight, you left your post in bed!” She did a fake pout. 

“Only to serve you breakfast my Queen”

“I’ll allow it, but don’t think about it again” she sat down.

     The sat down and ate, at different times Zelda would pause getting distracted by the shirtless knight/noble. She was in a worn-out shirt, and underwear. Not the most becoming of a Queen, but she felt comfortable around Link after all this time. 

     After they finished their meal they dressed for the day. Link put on his champions tunic, Hylian trousers, and hood. As well as equipped himself with the master’s word and Hylian shield. Zelda clad in her normal blue attire than out on a hood just like Link’s covering her short blonde hair. 

    They mounted their horses and set off. They were a few hours into the journey when they saw a fire off in the forest. Unsure of what it was the two dismounted, and carefully made their way to a clearing. It was a bokublin camp. There were 5 of them, their color was white with patches of blackish brown. Zelda looked at Link who nodded, they knew that they needed to take them out before they hurt travelers. 

     Link took the lead, he held back the master sword and then swung it forward releasing a beam Of energy knocking back one of the creatures. They now focused on him, raising the shield he bag to defend. One of the monsters lunged at him with a club, Link parried and cut the monster with his blade. Then after finishing the attack, swung the blade horizontally taking out another. He then looked over and saw the last two on the ground. Zelda behind them cleaning a danger soaked in their blood. 

    “Alright now let’s move on.” The Queen says starting to head back to the horses. Link looked at her and walked over to the fire which had a large piece of meat roasting. “Why let this free meal come to waste.” The knight/noble used his hands to point at the meal. That was roasting over the fire, it seemed to be boar meat.

“Do we have the time?” She worried.

“Schedule, wise yes, plus I’ve learned from this adventure it’s never bad to take a break.”

        The young man knew Zelda did not rest easily always studying and trying to figure out more developments in the technology around them. Since the calamity had left the Guardians for the most part gone back to normal, but a lot was to learn about them. 

      The two sat by the camp and used a knife to peel off the meat. “Link, I worry about the future of Hyrule as you know. We stopped the calamity, yet still, there seems to be and eeriness. As well the castle seems to draw in creatures still. Thankfully the Guardians keep them at bay while workers try and repair it.”

       Link nodded in agreement, choosing to listen to her words like a good knight. The two continued to eat after they were finished. Link took out a bottle of water so they could clean their hands. As they went back to the horses, Zelda stopped. “Link, do you think I’m selfish?”

      The blonde adventurer stopped and turned around. “No” is all he said it was blunt yet kind. 

“I feel though that I’ve made excess for myself for a while now, to hide the fact of my own selfishness. I say I do the best for Hyrule but I’m really looking for my own goals” she stopped and took a breath, and looked at the champion. “Do you know why I made you a noble?”

        Link shuck his head, though he has been around royalty most his life titles did not mean much to him except how to behave and act. “It was so that if my feelings ever came through to you, it would seem less scandalous and more bound to tradition. What I said at the time was not a lie though but not the full motive. Then I focus on adventures with you and the people have no ruler guiding them just a girl.” 

   The young Queen had thought about this for a while, even before the calamity she had questioned destiny. “You have always fallen into your role in life. First a knight, then Champion, and now a hero. But I have done not” her words were stopped with the feelings of lips hitting her own. This was not normal, but she enjoyed it.

     What felt like a lifetime of joy had gone by the two separated. Zelda’s face was bright red! “Link!”

“I’m sorry for my surprise me Queen, but I was the only way I thought of to have to stop talking.” He wasn’t phased by any of what had just happened. “You aren’t your father, you are better. You seek to know your people as you lead. That is why we the people follow you, and one of the reasons why I”

“You can stop” her face looked redder than a tomato. “But thank you, Link, I do need to put these doubts behind me. We have been through too much for this”

       The blonde girl then made her way to her pure white horse. As she walked paced Link he whispered loud enough for her to hear “love you”. She put her hood up to cover the blush as she mounted to the horse and he then got on Epona. The two continued to Tarrey Town. There they agreed for the town's expansion, which would include the new temporary Royal Council building. This was decided as the town was already a hub for all the trips in the land. 

      The two returned home passing the sign that read Home of Queen Zelda and Champion Link. Link fixed dinner, Zelda read only putting down the book to eat. Finally, Link forced her to bed. Where she almost by this point instinctively wrapped around him. As they fell asleep she whispered “have you ever thought about being a King?” and fell asleep. Link pondered about that idea knowing what she meant, then chuckled only imagining what Urbosa and Daruk would be saying now.


	4. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only answer for two people deeply in love, a wedding is in order.

Tarrey Town was a stir with activities happening every which way. The upcoming town had been chosen for a special event, which would commence in a few hours. Crowds were gathering from all over the Kingdom. Some important members being Prince Sidon of the Zora tribe, Chef Riju of the Gerudo, the champion of Rito Teba, and Goron champion Yunobo. 

     The town was finally ready for its second wedding, the first being for the Town Founder Hudson. But this one seemed even more important. This was a royal wedding, the Queen, Zelda, was about to marry her champion. 

       Link draped in royal attire, a mix of the royal night gear and that of the styling the late King wore. The with a bluish jacket what was lined with gold and a white button shirt. He honestly hated the outfit for it was tight and restricting, but knew it had to be worn. He stood at the altar in front of Lady Impa who was leading the ceremony. 

      Kass began to play a song as Zelda adorned in a white dressed decorated in gold, the imagery of the Triforce stood out on the dress. Zelda’s short hair was covered in a thin veil tucked in place with a silent princess flower, while she held more in her hand. 

     Soon she met Link at the make-shift Altar. They stood facing each other, both visibly happy. The music slowly faded out. “People of Hyrule, we have gathered today for the celebration of the wedding of Queen Zelda and the Noble and Champion Link,” Impa spoke out.

      As they stood listening to Impa speak about the significance of the ceremony, Zelda could only think about how she wished her mother and Urbosa could be there for her at this moment. But she knew they were looking over her. 

       Zelda’s thoughts were interrupted by Paya having to reminded Zelda to hand off the flowers so the two could share rings. The queen handed them off then held the hands of her love, her champion. 

   The rings were dazzling gold made in the Gerudo town. They designed each other’s ring. Zelda’s was elegant. It had tiny stones one of every gem of the lands of the kingdom toped with a diamond. This was to represent the area’s of the kingdom under Hyrule. Links band was much simpler. It was also gold but mixed with silver and engraved with triforce. This was to represent his connection to the sword of evils bane. 

     “Now repeat these lines after me, and place the ring on the finger.” Impa began the vows the two nodded in agreement and understanding.

“I Link, take you, Zelda. To love, honor and serve in good and bad, through Light and calamity. Till death do us part” Link said slowly carefully so that every word rang true from his heart. He then lifted Zelda’s hand and guided the ring on her finger.

     Then it was Zelda’s turn repeating after Impa she said. “ I, Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, take you, Link. To love you and honor, through good and bad, through light and calamity. Till death do us part.” She then placed the ring on his finger. 

      They looked into each other’s eyes filled with joy. “Now kneel for the final blessing by the goddess.”

    Both kneeled and crowned placed on their heads at those moments. They were a gift from the different tribes as the old ones had been lost in the fall over a hundred years ago. “Now rise, Queen Zelda and King Link” the two stood up. Link unsure about the new title but knew with Zelda’s help they could do it together. 

     Politically Zelda held all the power, Link did not gain anything more than a title. But it was important in their mind for the reformation of the kingdom. “You may now kiss the bride,” Impa said. 

    The two lovers came together and embraced each other. Their hearts and souls now one. They full belonged to each other as if whole. Link took her Hand like always and they proceed down the aisle, that was made. As they walked the people of Hyrule knelt. The leaders and members of the other tribes bowed in respect. 

      After that, a large feast was held dishes from all over the land were Served. Gifts were presented from some of the people of Hyrule such as produce and products. As well as a new royal painting was given Pikango. 

    After the celebration, Link and Zelda boarded a carriage traveling back to their home in Hateno. The home had been expanded now two full stories a garden. The carriage stopped. Link got out first, unlike he normally did of offering his hand. Link picked Zelda up and bridal carried her into the house. 

      The two tired from the long day slowly took off the royal garments and crowns. They put on more comfortable attire which for a certain adventure meant, barely anything. This used to embarrass the queen but she was now used to it and did it herself out of exposure. The two embraced and kissed. “Can you believe this happened, in a way, I finally feel like a queen” Zelda said in his arms.

“You have always been my queen”

       The two kissed again feeling there souls move as one. “I love you, Link”

“I love you too, my Zelda”


End file.
